Locked out of heaven
by Sachimika
Summary: ¿Has escuchado eso de que crecer es lo mejor del mundo?, es una jodida mentira, es de lo peor. Lo que trato de decir es que crecer no es tan agradable, digamos las cosas claras, te calientas con todo lo que se mueva, te enojas con todos solo porque si, te pones idiota cada dos por tres y hasta respirar te da ganas de suicidarte. Y claro, todos esperan mucho de ti...-Se aceptan oc-


Vale, digamos que el primer día de clases nunca es agradable. Con cada palabra que dice tu profesor o profesora te hundes mas y cada segundo tienes ese pensamiento de: " _¿Qué pasaría si salto por la ventana?",_ y pues, que queda decir. Es algo sumamente normal; pero si ese pensamiento persiste por todo el año escolar entonces algo anda mal.

—¿Qué pasa si me tiro a las vías del metro? —dices a modo de pregunta, y todos te miran y sonríen.

Sonríen… lo hacen porque creen que esa es tu forma de bromear, porque creen que tienes un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido, porque creen que esa es tu forma de ser, rara, y eso les gusta de ti; pero se equivocan. No estás bromeando, es un pensamiento serio, de verdad piensas hacerlo, pero no en ese mismo momento, no, porque el chico que te gusta te ha invitado a salir, en plan de "solo amigos", pero van a salir. No puedes estropear la salida solo porque si, solo porque se te dio la regalada gana de suicidarte, por lo tanto desplazas esos pensamientos por un rato. Solo por un rato.

Crecer, ah, no es lo más bonito del mundo a decir verdad, además de que te enamoras por primeras veces, aprendes que es el amor y empiezas a sentir cosas raras en tu cuerpo, como cuando te entra ese curioso calor intenso cuando ves a aquel chico tan guapo sin camisa en la clase de educación física, o cuando ves aquella chica tan coqueta con la falda tan corta; y aun así con esas sensaciones nuevas dentro de ti los adultos esperan que tomes decisiones coherentes, cosas que, conste, es imposible porque te pones más estúpido cada segundo que pasa.  
O también los constantes cambios de humor. Ya sabes, esos donde te enojas con tus amigas, les lanzas indirectas por internet y luego te arrepientes, quieres disculparte, pero luego recuerdas lo que hicieron y te dan ganas de mandarlas bien a la mierda de nuevo, pero luego te sientes triste y finalmente a la hora de aclarar dices que la indirecta era para alguien más y sigue la vida como si nada.

Lo que trato de decir es que crecer no es tan agradable, digamos las cosas claras, te calientas con todo lo que se mueva, te enojas con todos solo porque si, te pones idiota cada dos por tres y hasta respirar te da ganas de suicidarte.

Y claro, todos esperan mucho de ti, pero eres como un cachorro asustado… un cachorro bastante estúpido.

¿He dicho ya que te pones estúpido?

Como sea.

Muchos dicen que la época de la adolescencia en la escuela es una época fantástica…

¡MENTIRAS!, ¡PURAS MENTIRAS!

Es una verdadera mierda… pero dejo que tú mismo lo juzgues.

Lamentablemente a este grupo de jóvenes que vas a conocer le toco la parte más dura, la mas jodida.

La gran pregunta:

¿Pasaran el año bien?, ¿Llegaran todos al final?, ¿Quiénes persistirán?, ¿Quiénes se rinden?, ¿Quiénes siguen y quienes se van?

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, solo vengo a aclarar algunas cosillas antes de dejarles la ficha  
Puede que algún OC muera, o tal vez un personaje de IE, o tal vez ambos, no me maten :'0  
No esperen un final feliz, para nada.  
Todos (OC's y personajes originales) van a sufrir, mayoritariamente psicológicamente, EN SERIO (Estoy enferma, lo sé).  
Este fic tendrá temas considerados para "mayores": Sexo, drogas, alcohol y depresión heavy, por lo que TAL VEZ tenga que más adelante cambiarlo a clasificación M (Solo si se me va de verdad la mano)

Ahora si les dejo la ficha, léanla con atención plz uwu

* * *

Nombre y apellido:

Género:

Edad (15 a 18):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Interés amoroso: _Voy a explicar un poco esto. **Ustedes pueden elegir todos los personajes que ustedes quieran** (se deben especificar la categorías de más abajo), **pero eso no significa que vayan a tener una historia de amor apasionado con cada uno de ellos, todo va a depender**. Puede que sea solo uno, que sean todos, que sean dos, que sea pareja temporal, o que simplemente no quede con ninguno; todo queda al azar._  
 ** _OJO, no se molesten en apartar a X personaje, entre varias pueden elegir a uno mismo (Pues, así pasa en la vida real, ¿no?, varias personas pueden enamorarse de una sola)_**

 _ **El interés amoroso se divide en las siguientes categorías:** Amor, enamoramiento (Si, amor y enamoramiento es algo distinto (o por lo menos para mí)), querer, gustar, atracción física, atracción psicológica, atracción sexual, etc._

 _Ejemplo:_

 _Interés amoroso:_  
 _-Suzuno (Amor)_  
 _-Fubuki (Atracción física)  
_ _-Afuro (Atracción sexual)_

Extras (cualquier cosa que consideren importante):

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahora si, eso es todo. Espero guste la idea y participen.

Nos leemos!


End file.
